


Fiore High

by Anime_shipper



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, F/F, F/M, Girls Kissing, M/M, Tags May Change, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_shipper/pseuds/Anime_shipper
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia starts the school year at a new high school without knowing anyone but her siblings.
Relationships: Bickslow/Lisanna Strauss, Cana Alberona/Mirajane Strauss, Cobra | Erik/Midnight, Hibiki Lates/Jenny Realight, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Loke/Lyon Vastia, Lucy Heartfilia/Juvia Lockser, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster, Ren Akatsuki/Sherry Blendy, Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe, Rufus Lore/Orga Nanagear, Wendy Marvell/Eve Tearm, Yukino Aguria/Minerva Orland, Zeref Dragneel/Mavis Vermillion
Kudos: 13





	Fiore High

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic! I really hope someone reads it. I'm feeling pretty proud of the first chapter considering I wrote it instead of doing homework. I have based the 'clans' off the houses from Harry Potter, and I got the names of them from looking around my room, so a few of them are names of publishing companies, I think.

Lucy woke up to the sound of her alarm clock ringing very loudly. She groaned and smacked it to make it shut up. A loud knock at her door woke her up fully.   
“Are you awake, princess?” That was Lucy’s eleven year old sister, Virgo.   
Lucy sighed. “Virgo, stop calling me that! It's a weird nickname.”   
“But Leo can call you Lucy.”   
“And that's what I want you to call me, because it's my name! Also, you are the only person that calls Loke Leo.”  
“Because that is his name, princess.”   
“We've told you multiple times, he goes by his middle name, Loke!”   
“Have you, princess?” Lucy didn't respond, knowing that Virgo wouldn't care, and got out of bed.   
‘It's my first day at my new school! What should I wear?’ she thought.She ended up settling on a blue and white striped shirt, a blue skirt, and blue heels. Just in case, she also put a pair of blue sneakers in her backpack. Lucy headed over to the mirror to brush her shoulder length blonde hair. After brushing it, she put it in a side ponytail with a blue ribbon.   
Exiting her room, she nearly ran into her ten year old sister, Aries, who was rushing down the hall towards the dining hall.   
“S-sorry,” Aries stuttered.   
Lucy smiled. “It's alright, Aries. Have fun in fifth grade!”   
“I-I will.” Aries turned and jogged down the hall, her curly pink hair bouncing behind her. Lucy followed her at a considerably slower pace. On the way, she was joined by her twenty one year old brother, Capricorn.   
“Hello, Lucy,” he said.   
“Hi, Capricorn,” Lucy responded.   
“Are you excited for your new school?”   
“Yes.”   
“Good.”   
“Um. Capricorn?”   
“Yes, Lucy?”  
“I think that you should go pep talk Aries. She seemed very nervous.”   
Capricorn gave a wry smile. “Doesn't she always?”   
“Please?”  
“Very well.” Capricorn began to walk faster in order to try to catch up with Aries before she reached the dining hall, which was probably going to be impossible. Lucy laughed a little at the sight of her stiff and formal older brother jogging.   
When she reached the dining hall, many people were missing: Gemini, Libra, Sagittarius, Loke, Taurus, Cancer, and Pisces. Presumably, Pisces was running late, Libra was already done and on her way to school, and the others were playing sports on the backyard. On the other side of the room, Virgo was waiting by the door with Capricorn. Lucy heard yelling from the backyard and assumed that Gemini, Loke, Taurus, and Sagittarius were playing a quick game of football before school.   
She sat down at her spot next to Scorpio, who was too absorbed in a conversation with Aquarius to notice her. She served herself some eggs and pancakes, and pulled out a book called Warriors to entertain herself.   
After Lucy finished eating, she still had half an hour until she had to leave for school, so she packed up her stuff and headed to the backyard to watch her siblings play their sports.   
When Lucy got outside, the football field was empty, so she headed to the soccer field. That was empty, too, so she went to the basketball court. Sure enough, Gemini, Loke, Sagittarius, and Taurus were playing basketball with Cancer watching.   
Lucy joined Cancer on the grass. “Who's winning?”   
“Mini and Loke.” He responded. Lucy focused on the game. Loke was in possession of the ball. He ran down the court, pursued by Sagittarius. Gemini was being guarded by Taurus, but they were able to slip under his arm, using their small form to their advantage. Loke passed the ball to them, and they darted to the hoop and made a shot. The ball went into the hoop with a soft swishing sound.   
Lucy checked her watch. She yelled out onto the court. “Loke, we have seven minutes before school! I'm not sure when your school starts, Mini, but you should also probably get ready!” Mini nodded, tossed the ball to Taurus, and jogged toward the house. Loke adjusted his green jacket and joined Lucy on the walk to the door.   
“How do you think this new school will be?” he asked her.   
Lucy sighed.   
“What?”  
“Capricorn already had a long talk with me about this.”  
Loke smiled. “How did you get rid of him?”  
“I told him to give Aries a pep talk.”  
“She probably needs one.”   
Before they reached the door, Virgo opened it. “Princess, Leo, you should start heading to school now.”  
Lucy and Loke said at the same time, “Virgo, please, call me Lucy/Loke!” Just then, Capricorn’s shadow loomed behind Virgo. He picked her up by the back of her black dress and let Lucy and Loke through the door. Lucy picked up her backpack and saw Loke do the same.   
Exiting the house, they saw another girl with long pinkish-silver hair doing the same across the street. In the distance, Lucy could also see Gemini rounding the corner at a run, a piece of toast in their mouth.   
“Ahem,” someone said behind her. Lucy turned around to see an annoyed Scorpio standing behind her. “Could you maybe stop blocking the walkway?”  
“Oh, sorry, Scorpio,” Lucy apologized and pulled Loke out of Scorpio’s way. He walked past them without a word.   
Lucy pulled Loke down the street after him. “Honestly, I sometimes wish that it was Aquarius that is a grade above us. Then we wouldn't have to go to school with him.”   
Loke gave her a weird look. “Why Aquarius? Why not Pisces or Mini?”  
“That was just to emphasize the point, because Aquarius is pretty unlikable.” The girl from across the street crossed right then right in front of them. She turned around and started walking backwards, revealing her pale yellow eyes.  
“Hi! I'm Ashlynn Sotkar. What are your names?” she asked.  
Loke and Lucy shared a look. Lucy shrugged and answered. “I'm Lucy Heartfilia, and this is my twin brother, Loke.”  
Ashlynn smiled. “Are you going to Magnolia High? What grade are you in?”  
“Yes, we are. We're in tenth. What about you?”  
“I'm in ninth.”  
“Which extra classes did you choose?”   
“I chose Draconic, Abyssal, and Survival. You said your name is Lucy?”  
“Yes.”  
“I know that you chose Sylvan, Celestial, History, and dance.”  
“How do you know that?!” Loke spoke for the first time during the conversation.  
“My dad teaches there. I hand wrote the schedules.”  
“Really? How long did that take?” Lucy asked as they reached the campus.  
“Days.” Ashlynn ran ahead for a moment. When she returned, she seemed very excited. She handed each of them a piece of paper.  
“Here's your schedules.”   
Lucy looked down at the paper. “What does ‘clan’ mean?”  
“That's like your home room. I'm in Harcourt. You both got Ahsadok.” Just then, the bell rang.   
Ashlynn ran down the hall. “You want to take the first door on the right! It's multi grade!” she yelled over her shoulder.  
Lucy and Loke followed her instructions and entered the first door on the right. The people inside looked up as they walked in.   
“Welcome!” the teacher said. She had pale blue hair in pigtails and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a blue robe with yellow highlights. “Lucy, please sit next to Yukino. Yukino, please raise your hand.” A girl with short silver hair raised her hand.   
Lucy put her bag in a pile with the others and sat next to her.   
Yukino smiled kindly. “Hi,” she said. “I'm Yukino. What's your name?”   
“I'm Lucy.”  
Yukino nodded towards Loke, who had been seated next to a girl who looked very much like the teacher, with her dark blue hair in pigtails and dark blue eyes. “Is that your brother?”  
“Yeah. His name is Loke. What grade are you in?”  
“I'm in ninth. What about you?”  
“I'm in tenth.”  
“What class?”  
“10A.”  
Yukino smiled. “My sister, Sorano, is in your class.” Just then, the teacher called for attention. Yukino and Lucy looked in her direction.  
“Okay, so technically, I'm supposed to give my name to you as Professor Marvell, but while we're in home room, you can all call me Grandine. In this class, we are all going to have fun! So let's start with a name game! Come to the carpet.”   
Everyone in the room got up and sat on the carpet with Grandine.  
“We are going to go around the circle and everyone is going to introduce themselves with their name, grade, and one thing about themselves. I'll start so that you can have an example. My name is Grandine Marvell, I am a teacher, and I have six nephews.” She turned to the guy next to her. He had black hair and eyes with black irises.  
“My name is Jura Neekis, I'm in eleventh grade, and I have one adopted brother and two adopted sisters.”  
The next person had dark blue hair and green eyes. He had a stick figure tattoo across his nose. “I'm Bickslow, I’m in eleventh, and I like to carry mini totems in my bag.”  
Next was a well built guy with silver hair and bright blue eyes. “My name is Elfman Strauss, I'm also in eleventh, and I am very manly!” he said.  
The turn was passed to a girl with short pink hair in unruly pigtails that stuck out from her head and pink eyes. “I am Chelia Blendy, I'm in ninth, and I am one of Jura’s adopted sisters.”  
The next person had long, wavy blonde hair and green eyes. “Hi, my name is Mavis Vermillion, I'm in ninth grade, and I'm actually 150 years old, but I was put on suspended animation for 136 years!”   
‘How is that possible’ Lucy thought.  
Now it was Loke’s turn. “My name is Leo Heartfilia, I'm in tenth grade, and I go by my middle name, Loke.”  
The blue haired girl next to him went next. “I-I’m Wendy Marvell, I'm in n-ninth grade, and I have e-eighteen family members in this s-school right now.”   
‘I think that she would get along well with Aries. Wait. Did she say her last name is Marvell? That explains why she looks so much like the teacher. And how does she have EIGHTEEN family members in the school? She must have a big family.’  
Yukino turn came next. “My name is Yukino Aguria, I'm in ninth grade, and I am part of Sabertooth!” There were some whispers around the circle.  
‘What is Sabertooth? I'll have to ask Yukino later.’  
It was finally Lucy’s turn. “My name is Lucy Heartfilia, I'm in tenth grade, and I have twelve siblings.”   
Rrrrrrriiiinnnggggg!!!!! The bell rang.  
“I'll see some of you before lunch and the rest of you I will see tomorrow morning. Oh, and this is a school where you can eat dinner here, or stay the night! Bye, everyone!”  
In the hall, Lucy asked Yukino, “What is Sabertooth?”   
Yukino’s eyes widened. “You haven't heard of us?”  
“No. Was I supposed to?”  
“We're one of the most elite gangs in Earthland. However we aren't the biggest.”  
“Which one’s the biggest?”   
“Fairy Tail. Which class do you have next?”  
“Oh, uh. Science.”  
“That's with Professor Redfox. I've got P.E with Professor Dragneel. This will also be your first class with your actual class.”  
Just then, Loke caught up to them. “Hi. I've got weapons next. What do you have?”  
Lucy sighed. She had hoped to escape her brother for the rest of the day. “Science, and Yukino has P.E.” Lucy turned to Yukino. “Which teacher does he have?”  
Yukino shrugged. “I think that one’s with Professor Cheney, and I've heard it's a pain. I pity you, having it first thing in the morning.” She addressed Lucy. “You want to turn here, I think.”  
“Thanks, Yukino.” Lucy walked into her class. There were six people already inside. Two thirds of them had odd hair colors, silver, pink, blue, and green. She sat down in a seat that had two unoccupied seats on either side of it and was behind the green haired boy, who was completely absorbed in a book titled The Silmarillion.   
The redhead to his right was reading The Exorcist. She also had a stack of more books on the floor, some of them being Portraits of Celina, H.P.Lovecraft, and Dracula. When Lucy looked at her, the girl looked up and stuck her tongue out at her.   
A few minutes later, the teacher came into the room. He had long black hair and eyes with red irises. The moment he opened his mouth, the door slammed open. A pink haired boy and a black haired boy (who for some reason was missing his shirt) stumbled in, closely followed by a blue haired girl.  
“Sorry!” the black haired guy said. “We got distracted.”  
The teacher sighed. “Fighting again, I presume?”   
“No!” both of the boys said at the same time. The girl sipped past them and took her seat behind Lucy.   
The teacher sighed. “Lunch detention for both of you.”  
“But Unnnnclllle,” the pink haired guy whined.  
“No complaining!” Sit down.” The teacher said as he started the class.  
‘He didn’t even address the fact that the ravenette is missing his shirt!’  
The boy in front of her was still reading, but the redhead had closed her book and was watching Lucy with an eerie smile and a tilted head.  
To Lucy's dismay, the boys sat on either side of her. She kept her gaze on the teacher, Professor Redfox, as he was talking about science and tried to ignore them.  
After class, however, they popped up on either side of her.  
“Hi!” the pink haired one said. “I'm Natsu Dragneel, and this is Gray Fullbuster!”   
The black haired one, Gray, interrupted him. “You think you can just introduce me when I'm right here?!”  
“Yeah!”  
“Squinty eyes!”  
“Droopy eyes!”  
“STOP!” a shout came from across the hall. Lucy looked in that direction to see a redhead wearing what seemed to be armor. She marched over to Gray and Natsu, grabbed their ears, and pulled them away from Lucy. She took them around the corner. When she returned, they were not with her.  
“I am deeply sorry. You should not have been introduced to the school this way. My name is Erza Scarlet. I believe you have math next?”  
“Yes,” Lucy responded, still a little breathless at what had just happened.   
Erza pulled Lucy down the hall, hopefully towards her next class. On the way there, she said, “You have a very interesting brother.”  
“Which one?”   
“Loke. Fortunately, there are only three girls in our class. Unfortunately, one of them is Jenny, the most popular girl in the grade. Here’s your class. Keep an eye on Jellal for me, okay?” Erza was gone before Lucy could ask who Jellal was. She sighed and entered her class. Nearly everyone was there already, except for Gray and Natsu. The blue haired girl gave Lucy a small glare as she entered.   
Lucy sat down next to her. As she did so, the girl muttered something. To Lucy, it sounded like “Love rival.”, but that couldn't be right. Lucy couldn't think of anyone who would love her so soon.   
At first glance, the room appeared to have no teacher. However, Lucy saw a small man in the chair behind the desk. The small man cleared his throat.  
“Hello. I am Headmaster Dreyar. Welcome to math.” He launched right into the lesson, asking the students questions.  
“Jellal!”  
The blue haired boy looked up. All Lucy could see was the back of his head.   
‘So this is Jellal. I wonder why Erza told me to keep an eye on him.’   
“Yes, Headmaster?” he said.  
“What is 257 x 694?”  
“178,358,” he answered almost immediately.   
‘How did he do that?’ Lucy wondered. She sighed and zoned out for most of the class, except when she was asked a question.  
Outside, Lucy was joined by Erza again. She noticed that Jellal clearly avoided Erza.   
“In case you are wondering why I am accompanying you to your classes,” Erza said. “It is because new people often attract a lot of attention. If you are with me, they won’t even approach you. What class do you have next?”  
“Um,” Lucy checked her schedule again. “Physical Education.”  
“That's a pretty obvious building. Out the back doors and to the left.”  
“Thanks. Oh, and what did you do with Gray and Natsu?”  
Erza just smiled evilly and walked in a different direction. Lucy sighed and followed her directions to her class. Waiting outside was a girl with silver hair that looked a bit like Yukino. Lucy assumed that they were sisters.  
The girl looked up. “Oh, you're finally here,” she said. “I'm Angel. My sister asked me to help you a bit today.”   
Lucy was confused. “Yukino told me that your name is Sorano.”  
Angel huffed. “Of course she told you that. I go by Angel, not Sorano.”  
“Um. Alright. I'll call you Angel.”  
“Good. There are now seven people in the world that will call me Angel.”  
“Only seven?”  
“Well, I only really have six friends.”  
“Wow, only six?”  
“Yeah, so how many do you have? And not including family.”  
Lucy scratched the back of her head. “Um, two?”  
“See, I have more than you,” Angel said with a smile.  
Lucy sighed. “Let’s just go to class.”


End file.
